Keisuke Takahashi
Keisuke Takahashi (高橋 啓介 Takahashi Keisuke, "K.T.") is the number two driver for the RedSuns. Keisuke drives Mazda's third generation RX-7 , and is a skilled driver, second only to his brother, Ryosuke. Keisuke is a rather hot-headed young man and does not like losing. He is also known to drive with his emotions- for example, if he realises that he cannot win, his driving suffers and, if he is in the lead, he is carefree and very relaxed. Before Ryosuke got Keisuke involved in street racing, he was the leader of a Bōsōzoku gang. He joins his brother's new team and has a rivalry with Takumi. Keisuke races the hillclimb (uphill) on most races, while Takumi races the downhill. Keisuke isn't analytical like his older brother, and Ryosuke's ability to compute and analyze amazes Keisuke. But at the same time, Keisuke's ability to think less while he is driving, and to do only what he feels amazes Ryosuke. While Ryosuke has decided that he won't race much longer, and that he will become a doctor in the future, Keisuke has dedicated his life to racing- his eventual goal is to become a professional racer. But, first, he must defeat Takumi. Though visibly getting along, they still have some kind of argumentation over who is the ace, but he has respect for Takumi. He stated once he was not as strong minded as Takumi, because Takumi fell asleep really fast before a great battle, making him ask himself if he knew what pressure was. By the end of the Fourth Stage anime, Keisuke's skill has dramatically improved to the point that he is offered contact information for a professional racing team. Keisuke turns the offer down since he believes he still has a ways to go before he's ready for a professional racing career. At the same time, Takumi remarks that Keisuke could probably defeat him if they had a serious race. After the Final Stage, he becomes a full professional racer with his RX-7 and Tomiguchi being his personal mechanic. Likes: His beloved FD Dislikes: 4WD, Overdressed schoolgirls, Gyaru & losing, Skyline GT-R, Evo Special skills: ABS Drift (Significance unknown) Gallery Keisuke-Takahashi-3.jpg|Keisuke during his date with Kyoko Keisuke-Takahashi-2.jpg Avatar 1256407364.jpg|Keisuke in First Stage idmangav44.jpg Keisuke_Takahashi1.jpg|Keisuke and FD in colored drawing of Shigeno Keisuke08.jpg|Keisuke preparing to race fd3s210bu.jpg|Keisuke's FD in Project D (early) 300592.jpg|Keisuke's FD in Project D (later) Screen shot 2013-06-11 at 1.56.16 PM.png|Keisuke's FD in Project D (for Final Battle) Keisuke Takahashi.jpg|Keisuke Takahashi in Initial D 5th Stage central-anime-initial-d-fifth-stage-02-dvd.jpg|Keisuke FD's during was battle racing with Kobayakawa Evo 7 vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h56m51s53.png|Keisuke and FD during commercial break t01300130_0130013012653905827.jpg|Keisuke's profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 6-8 keisukeid7aax.jpg|Keisuke's profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 7 Keisuke212.jpg|Keisuke's profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 8 Keisuke 4th.jpg|Keisuke Takahashi in 4th Stage IMG_6255.PNG|Keisuke Takahashi in the New Initial D Legend Movies|link=Keisuke Takahashi IMG_8131.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in second stage|link=Keisuke Takahashi IMG_8134.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in third stage|link=Keisuke Takahashi IMG_8135.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in extra stage|link=Keisuke Takahashi Category:Characters Category:Project D Category:Male Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Initial D: Fourth Stage